


A evaar’la oyay ti te twins be ner gebbar burc’ya

by NiyanaIsNotSane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Rex didn’t sign up for this assignment, but he is trying his best, rex raises the twins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiyanaIsNotSane/pseuds/NiyanaIsNotSane
Summary: An AU focusing around Rex becoming the parental guardian of Luke and Leia after the events of ROTS and the day to day occurrences that he spends trying to raise them and learn more about their potential as they grow up.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 10





	A evaar’la oyay ti te twins be ner gebbar burc’ya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celticdoggo22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celticdoggo22/gifts).



> This is quite an expected change from what I usually post on here huh?
> 
> To those curious, this is a new collab series that revolves around an AU thought up by Celticdoggo22, where after the events of Order 66, Rex ends up raising twins together and teaches them in the way of Mandalor and eventually, becoming Jedi.
> 
> It’s not going to be a full narrative per say but rather mostly one-shots of different things that happen as the twins grow up.
> 
> The title of the series is in Mando’a and literally translates to, ‘A new life with the twins of my closest friend’.

It was still dark out when Luke woke suddenly. He could feel pieces of his hair sticking to his forehead and felt that his throat was dry as he breathed in the warm summer air blowing through the open window in the room right above his bed. He brushed a hand against his face and jostled the back of his damp shirt. 

He kicked the covers off and started to stretch his arms up but he could still feel his tired eyes struggling to stay open as he rubbed them. His head heavily slumped forward as he sat up, slowly turning his head to glance around the room.

He could faintly see the covers of his sister’s bed on the other side of the room and heard her softly breathing, her dark hair sprawled out all over her pillow as she slept. Unlike Luke, Leia tended to be a very heavy sleeper and could sleep through the night without being disturbed, she could even sleep through a heavy rainstorm and still wake up with a full night’s rest. How she was able to sleep through the night during this sudden heat wave was only his best guess.

He slowly slipped out of bed and shivered slightly as his bare feet walked across the cold floor and slowly opened the door to the hallway. He tiptoed past the next room, easing up a bit as he noticed the light was off underneath the door. 

Making his way into the kitchen, he opens up the conservator and reaches for his water canteen but stops as he eyes a jug full of cola on the second shelf from dinner earlier. There was a general rule that everyone had to follow in the house where only water was allowed as a late night drink after bedtime so you won’t stay up half the night. Granted he was always trying to follow his  _ buir’s _ rules, heavy emphasis on trying to, but tomorrow wasn’t an early morning chore day and he had a taste for something sweet rather than water anyway, even if it meant he had to brush his teeth again.

Without looking, he reached his hand out behind him and made a cup slide out from the cupboard and into his waiting hand, slightly wincing as he nearly dropped it as it slipped between his fingers. His small arms trembled as he tried to pour the juice without spilling it onto the counter and quickly put the jug back in the fridge.

Luke happily kicked his feet and chugged down the tart liquid while he sat on the bench seats in the quiet kitchen, staring intently at the soft light of the moonbeams peeking through the glass and shining on the tiles of the floor. 

His mind started to wander as he counted the tiles shining on the floor, thinking about the major win in the race he had with Leia earlier that she would have won easily if it wasn’t for a certain tree root lifting out of the ground that caused her to trip, allowing him to take the lead.He smiled cheekily as he remembered her, red in the face and challenging him to race again, to only refuse the proposal and remain cocky about it for the rest of the day. 

Luke slid off of the seat and was about to pour more juice in his cup when he felt a sudden change surround him, he felt.....scared; it was a feeling he felt before many times, either it was when he had a nightmare or got into trouble and knew that his buir was going to be mad at him as soon as he got home, he was familiar with that fear but this fear, this was more intense, _ more terrifying _ .

The cup slipped from his hand and clattered as it fell to the ground, he clasped his hands tightly together as he felt them start to shake. He shut his eyes tight as he felt the dark corners of the room around him slowly start to close around him. It didn’t make sense, he wasn’t even feeling scared a few seconds ago and it's not like being in the dark really scares him anymore, at least if light from the outside is shining in the room a little.

Luke slowly opens his eyes and scrunches his face as he looks around the room to feel another shift, this time it was starting to leave his body and felt it pull in another direction, to the hallway leading towards the bedrooms. He steps cautiously into the hallway and holds a hand to the wall as the fear starts growing even stronger, he walks past his and Leia’s room and towards the room at the very end of the hall. 

“It’s coming from buir’s room?” Placing his hand against the door, he could feel the source coming right on the other side; his hands were shaking more to where it made his arms tremble and his heart pound in his chest, his mind starting racing as he stood outside the door. He knew that since he was out of bed this late would get him into trouble but if it was coming from inside his room, he must be in trouble or maybe he’s hurt or-.

A sudden muffle, sharp yell broke through the door and snapped him out of it as he felt the fear rise even higher. He slams his hand on the button and the door slides open as he steps into the dark room and looks around, to the far right of the room he sees the body of his buir in his bed, the covers and pillow were thrown askew on the ground, the man’s hands were in the form of claws as he unconsciously swiped and grasped at the air, letting out weak moans and gasps as his head tossed and turned.

Immediately, Luke ran over to the distressed man and stood at distance as one of the flailing arms narrowly missed hitting his head.

“Buir?” he said as he hesitantly reached his hand out.

Rex didn’t answer him and continued to groan and began to mutter something under his breath. “No….please…. _ don’t hurt….leave us alone _ .”

Luke moved forward and firmly clasped onto one of Rex’s wrist as he called out to him again. “Buir!”

He suddenly saw images flash before his eyes, flashes of memories he didn’t remember having. He could see people in white outfits running down hallways, blasters shooting through thick fog as screams of men echoed in the corridors, he saw flashes of blue as they whipped around the fog, the red blasts of the blasters bouncing off of them and soon saw blue circles shoot out of the blasters in front of them, making the people in the uniforms fall to the ground.

Then he saw someone standing in front of him, it was blurry but he could see that they looked sad but not shedding any tears, it was a girl. A girl with orange skin and white markings on her face, she jumped around and twirled the two blue lights in her hands as fast as lighting and pushed people away with her hands without even touching them. She looked like someone he met before. Someone that he knew, it looked alot like...his aunt Soka?

“ _ Jesse. _ . _.no _ …...please... _ Ahsoka!....Ve’ganir be’chaaj, Gev!” _

Reaching out, he grabbed around both of his shoulders and firmly shaked him. “Buir! Buir, wake up!”

Rex finally woke with a sharp gasp, his hand whipped out and clasped onto one of the small hands as he sprang up and faced the shocked boy in front of him. He winced as the strong grip on his wrist got even tighter and could see beads of sweat rolling down his face; the man breathed in gulps of air as he stared directly at the edge of his bed and held his gaze there, as if he were in some sort of a trance.

Luke, despite starting to feel fear of his own, found the courage to raise his other hand and took hold of Rex’s hand, trying to pry the firm fingers off his wrist. “ _ Buir...? _ ” 

Rex continued to stare at the end of the bed a few seconds longer before he started to slowly blink his eyes and lowered his head into his other hand, his breathing became more shallow and raspy as he turned his head towards the small figure standing in front of him hidden in the darkness. His eyes widened in alert and let out a gasp as his raised hand unconsciously squeezed harder around Luke’s wrist.

He heard a small yelp in response and felt tiny fingers tug and pull on his hand; despite the room being almost pitch black, he could see a small head full of sandy blonde hair stand out in the darkness and recognized the tiny voice.

“What the-, _ Luke? _ ” He releases the boy’s arm and turns to switch on the lamp on his wall, now fully seeing the boy as he takes a few steps away from him and cradling his arm to his chest as he looks up at him with hesitancy. Rex leaned back and swung out his legs out of the bed as he sat at the side of the bed. 

“Luke, wha-, what are you doing up? Why are you out of bed?” Rex said with a rather harsh tone.

The boy cowered slightly at the sound of his voice and his eyes went towards the floor. He knew that he was going to be mad, even after he tried to wake him up from what nightmare he was having, he was still mad at him. He couldn’t form the words to answer him, he just shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his sore wrist, which from what he could see was starting to turn a light shade of red from where he was grabbed. 

“Luke?” His voice was softer this time and carried a hint of concern. Rex slowly stood up and made his way over to the boy, he kneels down on his knee and reaches out. “What’s wrong?”

Luke kept his head down but raised his eyes up to meet Rex’s eyes, speaking in a quiet voice. “I-..I heard you yelling and went to check on you and-.” He paused, shuffling his feet against the wood floor. “And your arms were swinging around and you hurt my wrist.” He finished, holding out his wrist for him to see and looking down at the floor again.

He waits for a response, half expecting to be scolded and lectured for being out of bed, only to hear a low sigh and feels giant arms gently wrapping around him and lifting him up, being placed on his hip as he holds him and tenderly touches his wrist. “I’m sorry, how bad does it hurt?”

“Not bad, it just hurts a little.”

Rex carries him out of the room and into the kitchen. His face showed no emotion, other than the exhausted expression from his disturbed sleep, he continues to watch him as he is placed on the counter of the island and sees him go towards the conservator, reaching in and pulling out a thin ice pack.

As he gently wrapped the pack around his wrist, Luke could feel slight trembling again where his hand was, at first he thought it was him due to the brisk chill of the pack but realized that it wasn’t coming from him but from Rex, the same exact trembling that he felt before he found him having his nightmare. The man didn’t notice Luke watching him and stopped as he saw Luke’s hand tug at his and hold it in place.

“Buir? Are you okay?” Rex didn’t answer and shut his eyes tightly. He breathed deeply in and out through his nose as nodded his head.

“Yeah, I'm alright  _ adik _ .” He said in his usual gruff voice that Luke found comforting. “I just ...had a rough dream is all.” 

Even though his voice gave off the vibe that he was fine, he could still sense the fear swirling around and settling deep inside him. He still didn’t understand why he was able to sense emotions so strongly compared to other times he picked up on other people’s emotions, but due this random occurrence, he could sense that he was hiding something from him.

“Was it about....you when you escaped from the bad ship?”

Rex looked taken aback of the boy’s question, looking as if he told him about a forbidden knowledge that he wasn’t supposed to know. “When I escaped from the bad ship?”

Luke nodded his head. “When you were dreaming, I could see what you were dreaming about and I saw you with aunt Soka. you were on the ship and running around, blasting the people in the white helmets and I felt you feeling sad and scared. Really scared”. He paused as he saw Rex’s fingers twitching and closing around his hand though his face was once again blank.

“I...I didn’t want you to know about this yet. You’re not old enough to know about these things and what happened back-”. He cleared his throat and started over. “Yes, what you saw was me and aunt Soka, but I don’t want you to worry or even think about that stuff you might have seen”.

“But I-”. He began to protest but stopped as Rex held up a hand to stop him. _ Just like his father, persistent as always. _

“In due time  _ adik _ , I’ll tell you and your sister about it. Besides you're too  _ tion’la _ for your own good. That'll get you in trouble if you're not careful”. He let out a chuckle and ruffled the boy’s hair, Luke blushed and hid his eyes away from his gaze and fuddled with the hem of his shirt. 

"Okay buir, I won’t". 

Rex smiles and opens out his arms, allowing Luke to crawl into his arms again, minding his sore wrist and holding him close as he feels a small arm wrap around his neck. He brushed a hand against the back of the child’s head and combed his fingers through the soft hair, feeling the boy’s body relax. He didn’t notice it the first time but he realized how heavy the kid was starting to get as he shifted him in his arms. So much time has passed already, pretty soon he won’t be able to carry either of these two unless he wants to suffer from a very sore back.

“Oh and another thing.” He jostled him a bit to wake him back up. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that you drank some of that cola after you got out of bed”. Rex stated as he felt Luke's body stiffen up. He reeled back and gave him a sheepish look as Rex gave a stern yet playful look. 

“Uh....how did you know that I drank some?” He could tell that he was already busted but still wanted to find any openings to ease the blame.

Unfortunately, Rex saw right through his ruse. “Well for one thing, you left the jug out on the counter and didn’t put it back in the conservator.” He motions his head towards the still open jug left on the far side of the counter.

“That and I could smell it on your breath so I definitely know that you didn’t brush your teeth afterwards.”

To be fair, he got distracted to even think about cleaning up his mess but he knew better than to argue against it at this point. 

“I’m sorry” Luke says timidly as he tries to hide his face away from his view. 

“Yeah, I’ll bet you are”. He teased, pinching his cheek, earning him a groan of protest from him before setting him down on the floor. “Just go brush and go straight back to bed, You don’t want to be too tired to do your chores tomorrow.”

He watches as Luke quickly rinses off his teeth and takes him back to the shared bedroom. He helps him back into his bed, gently tossing aside some of the discarded toys left on the floor as he sits on the top of the covers.

“Alight,  _ slanar at nuhoy jii _ ”. He whispers as he brushes the bangs off his forehead and gets up heading back to the door. “And don’t let me catch you out of bed again”.

“Buir?” He looks back one last time and sees Luke looking sleepily at him as he stood in the doorway. “Remember,  _ Gar’re kotir too _ ”. 

Rex felt his throat tighten as he heard the words that the boy said with such encouragement in his voice, his eyes started to burn slightly as he gave him a small nod as he backed out of the room. “ _ Jatet ca _ , Luke”.

“Jatet ca”. 

The door shut in place as he leaned his back against the wall and rubbed the palm of his hands against his eyes. Out of all the times for one of them to find out about that day, it had to be through a force mind read that a child managed to do on mere accident. Rex knew that their powers would get stronger as they got older, he saw that happen with the padawans he would meet and come across during the war. But these kids, the kids of one of his closest friends, he still had no idea what abilities would appear from them, or if he would even be prepared for it.

“Hopefully Ahsoka can tell me more about this soon when she visits again, cause I still definitely don’t”. He looked around at the kitchen and eyed the jug of cola, still sitting on the counter from earlier. He let out a sigh and went towards the cupboard, pulling down another cup and took a swig. “But I'm sure as hell willing to try”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> Translations in order of appearance:  
> 1: Buir- Father  
> 2: Ve’ganir be’chaaj- Get away.  
> 3: Gev- Stop!  
> 4\. Adik- Son  
> 5: Tion’la- Curious  
> 6\. Slanar at nuhoy jii- Go to sleep now  
> 7\. Gar’re kotir too- You’re brave too  
> 8\. Jatet ca- Good night


End file.
